


F!ck you, Trashmouth

by tabbykate



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie didn't die, Fix-It, FixitFic, Gay, Kissing, LotsOfSwearing, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Reddie, Riche Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Swearing, gayasfuck, ilovethem, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbykate/pseuds/tabbykate
Summary: A re-telling of the final lake scene where Eddie survived!-Richie looked at Eddie. Eddie, who had always been such a pain in his ass. Eddie, who had held him when he cried that one lonely night after the arcade incident. Eddie, who effectively killed a monster. Eddie, who saved them all.Eddie, who'd saved Richie.Fuck it, Richie thought.





	F!ck you, Trashmouth

**Author's Note:**

> Reddie is and always will be canon, alright. I don't make the rules.

"Fuck off, Ben, I gotta talk to Eddie." 

Ben raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly, as Eddie looked at Richie with disbelief and not-quite-anger.   
"Alright, Trashmouth, Jesus." Ben laughed again as he waded over to where the others were floating. Good old Ben, Richie thought. Then again, he probably knew what it was like to pine over someone for 27 years straight. Or, Richie thought to himself, 27 years gay. 

God, he hated himself sometimes.

"Richie? Hello? What the fuck, man, I was talkin' to Ben!" Richie pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned in the water to face the other man. "I'm allowed to have other friends you know." Eddie smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Shut up, Eds. Can't two best buds just spend some quality alone time together?" Richie replied, shoving Eddie in the shoulder lightly. Eddie rolled his eyes, trying and failing to suppress a smile.   
"Guess so". There was a beat of silence." Anyways. We did it man! Isn't that crazy?" Eddie's face broke into a grin as he let his arms uncross, swirling his hands in the water, ripples dancing across the surface and grazing Richie's arms.   
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, man! If I knew all we had to do was insult the damn thing, we'd have made it fuck off years ago! Man, what a pussy."   
Eddie laughed again, throwing his head back, droplets of water thrown, singing, through the air. "Yeah!" His grin faded into a weak, close lipped smile. "Stupid fucking clown."   
"Hey." Richie said. "Hey, look at me." Eddie still hadn't met his gaze, his head instead turning away, looking over to the others. "C'mon, dipshit!" Richie yelled, right as he threw a surge of water in Eddie's direction, making the other man splutter and glare up at him.   
"Richie, I swear, I'm gonna fucking kill you someday!"   
"Yeah, whatever. Look, Eds, It's gone. It's not ever coming back. And you know what? Without you there, we all would've died. Died alone in that gross, dark stupid house. You saved us, man. I need you to know that."   
Eddie's face widened as he smiled again. "Thanks, Rich". His eyes crinkled, his deep brown eyes looking straight into Richie's, almost burning a hole in his chest where his heart is. 

Which reminded him.

"Oh, God, how's your chest? I didn't think you were gonna make it buddy!"   
Eddie shrugged. "It hurts. I mean a lot less than I expected, but that's probably the shock. Just wait a few hours and I'll be fuckin' dying."   
"Oh." Richie replied. " Well that's good." Eddie squinted his eyes at him. "I mean, not good that you'll be dying! Good that-" Eddie started laughing. "Actually, fuck you, I hope you die soon."   
"Aw, Rich, always knew how to flatter me." Eddie chuckled quietly, before clapping a hand on Richie's shoulder. "Alright, well I'm gonna go talk to Bev. Did you know she and Ben are a thing now?" He started backing up, his hands mimicking explosions beside his head. "Crazy!" Eddie turned and began wading towards the others. They had so much to do. First off, he had to remind them all of the un-cleanliness of this damn lake, just so they know. And he wanted to ask Bill if-

"Eddie, wait!" 

Eddie stopped, slightly startled, and looked over his shoulder. Richie was making his way back towards him, his gangling figure struggling to push through the mass of water. Eddie smirked.   
"Goddamn, did you know that running through water was so fuckin' hard?"   
Eddie turned fully and sighed. "What?"  
"Running through water. It's hard, did you not just hear me-"  
"No, idiot, what did you want?"   
Richie turned his head, biting his lip. Jesus, he felt like a damn teenager again. Not a great feeling.   
"Eddie." He opened his mouth to say more, but whatever he was supposed to say next, that script that he had memorised since arriving back in Derry, disappeared.  
"...Richie." Eddie replied, leaning slightly forward. Richie swallowed, and started again. 

"Eddie, I love you."

Well, that did not go as expected. Stupid, stupid.

"What?" 

Well, Richie thought, no going back now. 

"Eddie, I. I love you. And I didn't mean to have it go like this, I mean I imagined it more like over a candlelit dinner, or at least over some takeaway sushi or something, I don't know-"  
"Sushi?"  
"-but then I forgot the words to the damn script I had, and so here we are, I guess, and-"  
"Script? Richie, wha-"  
"-and then you almost fucking died and y' know, that would not have been ideal, because y'know you'd be dead and-"  
"Rich-"  
"-oh god, and then there was the fucking kissing bridge like holy SHIT, why'd I do that, that was so fuckin' stupid-"  
"Kissing-?"  
"-oh and now we're in fucking dirty lake water and-"

"RICHIE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

Richie shut the fuck up. 

"Is..everything okay over there?" Eddie looked over his shoulder, and Richie craned his neck, to look at Mike.   
"Yeah! Everything's, hah, everything's fine!"  
"Yeah, you know how it is, just Richie, y know...being a dumbass!"  
"Fuck you Eddie!"  
"No, fuck you!"   
"Oh my god, we just killed a demon clown, can you not just give it a rest for a second?!" Bev cried, flailing her hands in the air like a disgruntled mother.  
"Sorry, Bev." Eddie gave her an apologetic grin, before turning back to the man in front of him. "You wanna tell me what the fuck's going on?"

Richie looked at Eddie. Eddie, who had always been such a pain in his ass. Eddie, who had held him when he cried that one lonely night after the arcade incident. Eddie, who effectively killed a monster. Eddie, who saved them all.

Eddie, who'd saved Richie. 

Fuck it, Richie thought. 

He placed his rugged, cut up hands on either side of Eddie's face, and before he could second guess himself, pulled the younger man towards him and pressed his lips against the others. It was only brief, a couple of second, if that. But to Richie, it felt like a lifetime of hidden feelings, of crying alone in the dark, of internalization, of panic, of sadness, of happiness. Of Eddie.   
Eddie pulled back, pushing at Richie's chest, eyes wide, looking right into Richie's face, reading him like a book. Richie had never felt so exposed.   
They were both breathing, heavily, despite the fact they'd only kissed for a second. 

"Richie." That damn word, that voice. The same voice, the same word Richie had heard when he saw the only person he ever loved get impaled by a claw. That same fear, the same vulnerability, that same sense of trust in his voice.   
"Eddie, I-"

Eddie grabbed Richie by the back of the head and this time it was him that was roughly pulled forwards, that felt the hands curl into his hair, that felt his glasses pressing into his skin. That felt the pure euphoria of knowing that someone loves you just as much as you them.  
Richie kissed him back, as though he'd never get another chance. Their mouths moved against one another perfectly, hands grasping on strands of hair, clothes, cheeks, necks, anything they could reach. They kept separating for air, but couldn't go a second too long without feeling, tasting, loving the other. 

"Holy shit, guys, Eddie's kissing Trashmouth!"

Eddie laughed loudly breaking the kiss but keeping his forehead on Richie's, eyes shining. Richie's mouth turned upwards, as he lifted his hand off of Eddie's cheek to show his middle finger.   
"Fuck off, Bill." He heard the others laugh, before turning his attention back to Eddie. 

Eddie was back to kissing him, moving slowly but with more fervour, as he moved his hands to Richie's shoulders.   
"Eddie.."  
Eddie simply let out a small whimper as he lengthened the kiss, pushing Richie back further.  
"Eds-"  
His hands gripped tightly onto Richie, as he tried to pull himself up to kiss him deeper.  
"Eddie, I-"   
Eddie gasped as his searching lips weren't met with that now familiar warmth, but with the bitter taste of lake water. He pushed himself off of Richie, coughing, opening his eyes just in time to see flailing arms, and then a head crash through the surface of the water.   
"Fucks sake, Eds, I told you to stop pushing me!" Eddie was doubled over laughing. "Goddamn, you almost fucking drowned me, you're not light enough to hold anymore you know! I lost my goddamn glasses now. Stop laughing, fuckface!"   
Eddie put his hands over his eyes as more laughter exploded out of him. "I'm...I'm sorry!" He wheezed, laughter still making its way out of his mouth. "I'm sorry." He said more seriously, though still with a shadow of a smile on his face.   
Richie shook his head, smiling back. He grabbed Eddie gently by the wrist, pulling him through the smooth water towards him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

"So. You love me too, huh?" He smirked, before wincing as Eddie punched him the shoulder.   
"Screw you, Trashmouth."   
"Oh, screw me? We can't do that now, Eddie, think of the germs!"  
"God, I really hate you!"  
"No you don't."

"No. I don't."


End file.
